


Incredible Mother-Fucker

by MTL17



Category: The Incredibles
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Mom/Daughter Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Violet should be getting ready for prom, but instead she's coming up with a new superhero name.
Relationships: Helen "Elastigirl" Parr/Violet Parr
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Incredible Mother-Fucker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredibles. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Helen Parr lived in constant fear of her children. To some extent this was true for all parents, and while once it had been nothing out of the ordinary the relationship between herself and her daughter had changed dramatically, and it was far from the normal teenage drama. No, it was something much more taboo, and while Helen should put her foot down given that she was still the parent in this situation she just couldn't. Her daughter Violet had forever changed the balance of power between them, and now poor Helen never truly had a moments peace, because Violet had a nasty habit of spying on her, while using her powers. And why wouldn't she, when it had helped to seduce her own mother in the first place?

It would be bad enough if they were simply lovers, but it was even worse than that. Helen was Violet's bitch. Elastigirl was her daughter's bitch! Something that her daughter liked to remind her on a daily basis. Often by turning invisible, sneaking up on her, and squeezing Helen's big butt. Which was mortifying when she was alone, like she was right now, but Violet also did it when the other members of their family were around, which was even worse. Sometimes she would even risk smacking that big booty, even in front of everyone. The little menace even did those things when she wasn't invisible, and no one was watching. Worst of all was when she whispered into her ear all the nasty things she wanted to do to her. Which normally revolved around Helen's fat ass, which the little devil was obsessed with.

Theoretically Helen should be safe right now, as tonight was Violet's prom, which means in less than an hour she would have a blissful night free from being her baby girl's plaything. Right now Violet should be getting ready for that, while Helena was busy trying to get the last of her chores out of the way before Violet left, so she could enjoy the entire evening all to herself. Maybe take a nice long relaxing bath, free from the fear of being molested by her offspring. However she felt like she was being watched again, or at least more than usual, and unfortunately she turned out to be right, a hard slap suddenly echoing throughout the room, and pain shooting straight from her butt to her brain. Helen's meaty cheeks were then squeezed roughly, and her daughter suddenly appeared right behind her.

"Bad Mommy!" Violet growled in her mother's ear, "Here I am trying to be a good girl, and get ready for my prom, and here you are distracting me with your big fat ass."

"Violet please, I, I... I'm sorry." Helen apologized, which was ludicrous, but she couldn't help it.

"Sorry isn't good enough Mommy." Violet said firmly, trying not to grin as she tried to keep up the charade of being cross, "I thought you wanted me to meet a nice boy, and go to prom with him, huh? Even helped me set it up, and everything, when deep down you're the one who wants to go with me. Isn't that right Mommy? You wanna be your own daughter's date to prom, don't you, you filthy little incest loving bitch? Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, you want your baby girl to parade you in front of her classmates, show them what a sexy Mommy I have, mmmmmmmm, and then bend you over in the middle of prom so everyone can see that you're nothing but my anal bitch! Not that any of my classmates could blame me, after they see this fat ass. Mmmmmmmmm no, no one could blame me."

"Violet, please-" Helen repeated again, only to be interrupted.

"Please what Mommy?" Violet said, grabbing her Mom's short hair and yanking it back, while making sure to use the other hand to continue groping that big booty, "Fuck your big fat ass in the middle of prom?"

"No." Helen whimpered.

"Then what?" Violet pushed, "Fuck you here, and get it out of my system?"

"Yes." Helen replied without hesitation.

"Well, if you insist..." Violet grinned, before finally shoving the older woman down onto the nearest surface, "Bend the fuck over Mommy, mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, give your top your fat ass!"

"Yes sweetie." Helen whimpered.

Given that she had been forced into the bent over position already, there was nothing for Helen to do but literally weep with shame as she was once again reduced to her daughter's fuck toy. One saving grace was her baby girl let go of her hair, and briefly stopped attacking her poor ass, but that was because Violet was busy dropping down to her knees behind her, and slowly pulling down her pants, revealing that admittedly large bottom. Violet of course made sure to take Helen's underwear down too, which was already ruined. Initially Violet had wanted her to stop wearing underwear, but showed her Mom the small mercy of letting her keep them, if only because otherwise she would soak through her pants. Because the truth was, no matter how shameful it was, being her daughter's bitch made Helen constantly horny, and it didn't take much for her to be amazingly needy for Violet's attention.

Violet stared at the prize in front of her, even after she allowed her Mom's pants to fall down around her ankles. There was so much she wanted to do to it, and this was wasting time she didn't have, but the poor teen just couldn't help it. It was just so beautiful. And she continued wasting time by burying her face as deep as it would go in between those giant cheeks, and start to motor-boat them like a big pair of tits. Like her Mom's tits. Oh yes, her Mom really was the perfect woman, and honestly, Violet's only real regret was not making her mother her bitch sooner. And maybe, just maybe, spending so much time on foreplay when she should be fucking this big fat ass 24/7.

This time was no exception, Violet spending way too long rubbing her face all over those meaty butt cheeks, and even suffocating herself with them by pushing herself as far into them as she could. When she finally pulled back she grabbed hold of both those ass cheeks and pull them wide apart so she could stare at her prize. At the tasty little pussy she love to lick, and had once been pushed out of, and just above that her true target for the night. Her Mommy's perfect little bitch hole, which was just begging Violet to fuck it. And she certainly would, but first Violet spat on that cute little butt hole and then rubbed that saliva in with her tongue. She then repeated the process a few times, before just concentrating on rimming the woman who gave her life, the wonderful woman moaning softly but happily the entire time.

Of course, as much as she tried to protest, it was extremely easy for the daughter to make the Mom moan for her, proving this was very much a like mother, like daughter situation. That they were just as twisted as each other, and Violet had just been the one brave enough to push them down the road of indulging in the twisted love they shared. Which of course, made everything that much more intense, and Violet knew that she could make her Mommy cum this way, especially if she added a finger or two into that dripping cunt. But no, she had to get her strap-on up this perfect booty. Like right now! So after a minute or two of literally pushing her tongue up her Mom's butt Violet reluctantly pulled back and smacked the older woman's ass hard to emphasize her next command.

"Stay still!" Violet growled during that smack, quickly adding, "Don't you dare move a muscle Mommy, mmmmmmmmm, your top is just going to get a nice big toy for your slutty little butt. And you want that, don't you? Huh? For your own daughter to get a nice big dick and shove it up your big fat ass?"

"Yes honey ." Helen whimpered, even adding, "Please... fuck Mommy."

"Good girl." Violet purred, rewarding her Mommy pet with another nice hard smack to her ass.

It then felt like Violet moved as fast as her brother, even at his top superspeed, as she dashed to retrieve a strap-on from her bedside drawer. Although to her credit, she did take the time to retrieve a bottle of lube and rub some of it into her newly acquired cock. But then she quickly returned to the kitchen, and was delighted to see her bitch had obeyed her. Which admittedly wouldn't be possible if her Dad and brother were around, but thankfully they weren't, and Violet loved to use these opportunities to take what was hers some where other than her own bedroom. Sadly she coudn't waste any more time on foreplay, but thanks to her Mom's powers that wouldn't be a problem.

So Violet strolled forwards, smacked that big ass again, and gave out another order, "Spread your cheeks Mom! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, give me that big fat butt!"

"Yes sweetie." Helen whimpered, unable to resist obeying right away, and even adding with another whimper, "Fuck me! Oh my God baby, fuck Mommy! Fuck her ass, mmmmmmmm, fuck Mommy's big fat ass! Mommy wants to be butt fucked by her baby girl. Oh please, fuck me, oh please, pleasssssssseeeeeeeee ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Helen cried as she felt her ass hole finally beginning to stretch for an invading object. For her daughter's big dick. Oh God, that was what was happening. What she was allowing to happen to her. Because strictly speaking things should never have gone this far, that as the mother all she would have to do was say the word and they would have stopped, and deep down she believed that to be true, even if it wasn't out of respect for her authority, but simply out of love for her. Inappropriate love at that. But Helen couldn't say those words. Or more accurately, she didn't want to say them. Oh God, it made her feel so incredibly guilty, but Helen wanted to be anally abused by her own daughter, and oh, was she definitely getting her wish now.

Thanks to her stretchy powers she didn't have to say anything, could simply pull herself out of reach, but she didn't do that either. For that matter, she didn't even make the process as easy on herself as she could so easily do. Oh yes, she could take the entire cock up her fat ass in seconds without any pain whatsoever, but that's not what Violet wanted. No, Helen had tried to make it easier on them both once, and her reward had been a hellacious spanking. During that butt beating Violet had made it crystal clear that she wanted her bitch to use her powers to make sure that the tiny hole between those cheeks not only stayed tight, but virgin tight, so it would be like Violet was taking her Mommy's anal cherry every single time they had butt sex.

So that's exactly what Helen did, making sure that her back hole was as tight as possible, even as she begged to be butt fucked, even though she knew that would mean it was more painful for her. And sure enough it was a pure agony, especially when the head of her daughter's dildo slid through her virgin tight forbidden hole and then into her ass. Which caused her to cry out pathetically, and then whimper with shame and with gratefulness as Violet allowed her a few long seconds to recover. Of course, she was more emotionally recovering than physically recovering, although Helen allowed herself the pain, even when she didn't have too, because it felt like she deserved it for allowing herself and her baby girl to go down such a dark path.

It was something she continued enforcing on herself as Violet began slowly pushing inch after inch of the big toy into her tailpipe. Of course, just like the pause after the initial anal penetration, going slow was not for the benefit of the older woman. No, it was so that Violet could savour the dominance she felt, while in turn force Helen to savour the feeling of submission. Which to Helen's shame, was something that she found herself enjoying in a twisted way. Then again, it was all twisted. She was twisted. Which just created a vicious cycle of her loving this too much. Loving getting her fat ass penetrated, stuffed, and ultimately fucked by her own daughter. Oh God Helen hated herself so much in that moment, but again, she just couldn't stop.

Violet was pretty sure she literally drooled as she watched a cock sticking out of her waist slowly penetrating her Mommy's ass hole, and then inch after inch of that long, thick shaft, disappearing into that ultra forbidden hole. It was just so beautiful, and something that she'd never get tired of seeing. Especially when her Mommy was being a good little anal bitch, and spreading those enormous ass cheeks of hers, providing the perfect view of the anal violation. And more importantly, giving herself to Violet. Giving her own daughter her most private hole. The hole Violet had claimed a short time ago, and ever since things were as they should be, with the daughter as the top, and the Mom as the bottom.

Others would no doubt feel differently, and to be fair Violet was very, very lucky. After all, not everybody's Mom was the perfect woman like hers was, with a nice big fat ass which looked like it was literally made to be fucked. But at the very least, if the girls in her school knew just how much they could get away with if they could completely flip the power dynamic most would be willing to try it, and they would almost definitely keep doing it because of the incredible pleasure it could give them. Oh yes, every girl should have their own Mommy pet, who fulfilled each one of their sexual needs no matter how perverted these desires were. After all, what could be more perverted than wanting to be a literal mother-fucker?

Wanting to butt fuck other women just might be a possibility, especially if the preference was for older women with big butts. But actually sodomizing her own mother? That had to make this the ultimate taboo. A thought which would've been horrifying to most people, but to Violet it just made every moment of this that much sweeter. Which was really saying something, considering at that moment she was pushing inch after inch of her big dick into her Mommy's butt hole. Something she became lost in for what felt like an eternity, and yet not nearly long enough. Although it was impossible to complain, because the next part involved her thighs coming to rest against those meaty cheeks, meaning that there was something important Violet just had to announce.

"Every inch! Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssssssss, that's every single inch of my big, fat, cock... up your big, fat, butt!" Violet announced gleefully, delivering a hard spank in between each of those pauses at the end to emphasize her words. She then let them sink in for a few long seconds, before continuing, "How does it feel Mommy? Huh? How does it feel to have every single inch of your daughter's big dick in your gigantic ass? Huh? Oooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, tell me Mommy. We both know the answer, but your sweet baby girl wants to hear it anyway. So come on, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah, tell your little girl how it feels to have your ridiculously fat ass full of me."

"It feels good, sweetie." Helen whimpered, before crying out as she received a few more hard slaps to her meaty cheeks, forcing her to add, "It feels sooooooooooooo good in Mommy's ass! Oh please Violet, fuck me! Butt fuck Mommy. Mmmmmmmmm, oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooooddddddddddddd, fuck Mommy in the butt! Her big fat butt! Oh Violet, baby, Mommy needs you to fuck her big fat booty like the total anal whore she is! Make those big cheeks bounce for you, baby. Make them shake like jelly in an earthquake. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssssss, put Mommy in her place with a nice hard butt fucking! ooooooooooooooh yessssssssssssssss, fuck me, fuck Mommy, ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss, aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

As much as Violet would've loved to have listened to these wonderful words all day. She was still planning to go to prom, and honestly, she just couldn't resist fucking that big fat ass any longer. So that was exactly what she did, slowly pulling her hips back so that inch after inch of big hard cock slid out of her Mom's butt hole, only for her to push it right back in. Then she repeated the process over and over again, and thus officially starting the ass fucking. Initially she allowed her mother to continue spreading her cheeks, but as much as she loved watching her dick pumping in and out of that bitch hole it wasn't long before she pushed those hands away, so she was enjoying the feeling of those meaty cheeks against her thighs. and of course, more importantly, the beautiful sight of those big meaty cheeks beginning to bounce for her. 

Helen had also grown to love the feeling of those slim, strong thighs smacking against her big pillowy butt cheeks, making them jiggle which made her feel more humiliated and submissive, which she had become addicted to more than even the incredible climaxes which would come later. Oh yes, those climaxes were amazing, but this was her favourite part of sex. Because in these blissful moments she didn't have to worry about anything. Not her children, or husband, or being a superhero, or any of the tedious day-to-day things she had to do. Just the pleasure she was receiving, and being able to connect with her partner. And in this case, fulfilling her role as anal bitch to her own daughter.

Even when she had sex with her husband it couldn't even approach this. Bob had normally been sweet and loving with her, but when she pushed him, when she begged, he'd give her the kind of pussy pounding that would truly satisfy her. But he had never given it to her this hard. No, Violet effortlessly put her father to shame, not only effortlessly making her mother cum harder and more frequently, but she fucked her more skillfully too. Oh yes, even with Helen concentrating on keeping her back hole and back passage 'normal' Violet effortlessly made it relax to the point where it was nothing but an eager little cock depository. And the mental high just couldn't come close, which was the most shameful part of all, which in turn just increased her enjoyment.

So of course it wasn't long before Helen was aching to cum, something she wondered if she would received this time without having to beg for it. After all, Violet should be already heading to prom at this point, but she wasn't even properly dressed yet. More worryingly they were getting closer and closer to the point that the boys would be back, and no matter how lost in lust she was Violet had to be aware of that fact. But the minutes ticked by and she continued receiving the same slow and steady sodomy that she'd quickly become addicted too. Soon it became clear what she would have to do, and although Helen was reluctant because it would mean an end to the fun, eventually she just had to do it.

"Fuck me sweetie, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooddddddddddddd, fuck Mommy harder!" Helen whimpered, "Pound Mommy's big fat ass! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck yes, make those cheeks jiggle! Oh yes, oooooooooooooh yessssssssssssss, make those cheeks jiggle for you as you slam fuck Mommy's big booty! Please Violet, make me cum! Make your Mommy Bitch cum for you! Please sweetie, oh please, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss, fuck me, fuck Mommy, fuck that big fat bitch ass you own! Oh yes Violet, honey, ooooooooooooooh shit, you own my big fat ass! You own it! You own me, I'm yours, all yours! Mmmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, I'M YOUR MOMMY BITCH! I'M YOUR FUCKING PROPERTY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

After much longer than Helen would have liked Violet slowly began to increase the pace, eventually building up to using every ounce of strength she had to brutalize Helen's poor little back hole, and the big meaty cheeks surrounding it. Of course, the once mighty Elastigirl had become such an anal slut for her own daughter that it only took a slight increase in the force of the butt fucking to send her over the edge of the kind of incredible orgasm which made it hard to care about anything, even the thought of getting caught. In fact her husband and son could walk in right now, and she would beg Violet not to stop if she had too. And she certainly didn't care about prom. No, all Helen Parr cared about was the ecstasy her baby girl was effortlessly giving her, and would happily pay any price to get more of it.

Violet felt the exact same way. She could care less about prom in that moment, or even the possibility of getting caught. All she cared about was being the best mother-fucker she could be. No, she wanted to be an Incredible Mother-Fucker! Oh, maybe that could be her superhero name? Yes, she like that. She'd have to tell her Mommy bitch about it soon. Of course if, and more likely when, she did, it would truly be beginning of the end, as it would make her cum over and over again until she was forced to stop. Although to be fair she was almost there already, as everything about this heavenly experience was overwhelming, especially when she reached her top speed.

At times like this, Violet wished she had her brother's superpowers, or her father's, and could swap with one of them whenever she wanted, so she could truly give Elastigirl a superhero sized anal pounding. Then again, her Mommy assured her that she was better than her father, because she was just fast and powerful enough to be pleasurable, but with an effortless skill which could make the mighty Elastigirl cum like the anal bitch she was. And she was certainly doing that right now. Oh yes, Violet was effortlessly making her Mommy violently squirt her cum out of her cunt, and scream so loudly the neighbors would've had to have heard them, if it hadn't been for the bubble Violet placed around them.

When she did reach her top speed Violet thought she did herself proud. She certainly made those gigantic globes jiggle like jelly in an earthquake, and again, she made her own mother cum hard and frequently, putting a wide grin of satisfaction on her face. Of course that, the other end of the harness bashing against her clit, and the sheer joy of giving the woman who gave her life a brutal rectum wrecking easily sent her to the edge of orgasm, and it was only the intensive training she had lately which kept her from going over it. Something she made sure she did in style with a few choice words, including her suggestion for a new superhero name. Although it took a few seconds for her to compose herself enough to deliver that speech.

"TAKE IT MOMMY! TAKE IT TAKE IT TAKE IT!" Violet screeched as she slapped that big fat booty, making those meaty cheeks jiggle even more, "MMMMMMMMMMM YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH, TAKE IT IN YOUR BIG FAT ASS! TAKE IT LIKE THE ANAL WHORE YOU ARE! LIKE THE MOMMY BITCH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, YOU ARE MY ANAL LOVING MOMMY BITCH, OHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSSS, AND I'M THE INCREDIBLE MOTHER-FUCKER! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, I'M THE INCREDIBLE MOTHER-FUCKER, AND PROUD OF IT, BECAUSE IT MEANS THAT I OWN THIS BIG FAT ASS! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, THIS BIG FAT ASS THAT WAS MADE FOR FUCKING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Sadly Violet didn't get very far with out going crashing over the edge of the climax she had been desperately trying to avoid. Although to her credit she pushed herself through it, and the several more that followed, making her Mommy Bitch cum even more hard and frequently as she did in the process. To be fair her Mommy was hammering herself backwards at that point, so the two women were basically working together to make sure the anal pounding was as brutally hard as possible, but Violet felt she deserved the majority of the credit for that. Unfortunately while she did deserve credit for that, and for lasting as long as she did, eventually she ran out of steam, collapsing downwards onto the body beneath her, which also collapsed.

There was a long pause where both women gasp for breath, and then Violet grinned wickedly, smacked her Mom's fat ass again, and asked, "What are you?"

"I'm your Mommy Bitch, sweetie." Helen whimpered pathetically, "I'm my daughter's anal loving Mommy Bitch!"

"And who am I?" Violet questioned with a wicked grin, and then when her response was a whimper, she smacked that big ass again and demanded, "Who the fuck am I?"

"The Incredible Mother-Fucker!" Helen cried out, "You’re the Incredible Mother-Fucker, honey. Mmmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssssss, you fuck Mommy so good."

"Prove it!" Violet demanded, this time straightening up before delivering another slap to that big booty, "Spread your cheeks! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, spread 'em wide!"

"Yes sweetie." Helen whimpered and obeyed.

Helen could have of course returned her ass to it's usual shape in a matter of seconds, and it was very tempting to do so, given how humiliating this was for her. But again, she was a well-trained Mommy Bitch and didn't allow her powers to automatically fix her body, and instead allowed her butt hole to gape so widely that Violet could see deep into her bowels. Especially as Helen slowly reached back to emphasize that gape, and prove her submission to her baby girl. Something which caused Violet to chuckle with wicked delight, and then used her phone to take a photo of this latest display of dominance, despite the fact that she had to have like 100 pictures by now of this, or something similar.

After admiring her handiwork for maybe a whole minute Violet broke the silence which had fallen between them, "Good girl, mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, show me that pretty little gape. Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmmm, so pretty. Now suck my dick! Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, suck my ass cream coated dick you twisted bitch! Go ass to mouth for me! Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, that's it Mommy. Oh fuck! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk yessssssssssssss, ooooooooooooh mmmmmmmmmmmm, taste your own big fat ass on your daughter's big fat dick! Oh fuck yeah, oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss, suck it!"

To her shame Helen was only to happy to oblige, her mouth even watering at the thought of tasting her own butt. God, she really was a well-trained submissive pet. Something she further proved by slowly getting down on her knees, and then crawling to where Violet was resting against the kitchen counter until she was kneeling in front of her daughter, ready to suck her cock. And that was exactly what she did, the mother leaning forward and wrapping her lips around the daughter's dick. The dick which had just pummelled the deepest part of her rectum! And she moaned! She fucking moaned like the shameless little ass to mouth slut she had become from tasting the deepest part of her own big booty.

She even savoured that flavour for a few long seconds, and the wonderful feeling of humiliation, and then started eagerly slurping every ounce of butt cream off of the head of her daughter's dildo. When she was sure she got it all, she began bobbing her head up and down, taking more each time until it hit the entrance of her throat. Helen then lingered on the first part of the shaft for a few minutes, making sure she got every drop, and more importantly to give her Mistress a proper blow job. Which was also why she began pushing the shaft down her throat. Well that, and the constant encouragement that she got from her daughter throughout sucking that big cock. Although it definitely kicked into high gear at that point.

"Yessssssssss, suck it, mmmmmmmmm, suck my dick!" Violet moaned in some form over and over again as she stroked her Mom's hair, and just enjoyed the beautiful sight before her. Then something happened which made her grin wickedly and concentrate on her words, "Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss, take it! Take it in your fucking throat Mommy! Yesssssssssss, deep throat it! Deep throat me! Mmmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, deep throat your own daughter's dick! Oh yes, get every drop of your own ass cream like a good little Mommy Bitch! An Incredible Mommy Bitch! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, that's what you are! That's exactly what you are! An Incredible Mommy Bitch! My Incredible Mommy Bitch!"

Which was undeniable, especially as thanks to her powers Helen was able to effortlessly deep throat the dildo and get every drop of her own butt cream. She then continued sucking Violet's cock until her baby girl told her to stop, which in this case came in the form of Violet pulling her up and into her arms for another kiss. Her daughter kissed her, and Helen didn't even hesitate to open her mouth and let Violet's tongue inside, allowing her own daughter to taste her Mommy's ass inside of her Mommy's mouth. Oh yes, this made it crystal clear that Helen would always be an Incredible Mommy Bitch, as long as her daughter was such an Incredible Mother-Fucker.


End file.
